Alúvelin, Bearer of Light
by Lugubrious DBB
Summary: The newly-christened Alúvelin, Empress of the Fire Bearers, visits Elsa, her sister, in the hope of understanding what her new title means. A side story in my Voices Universe, following the events of "The Sins of the Father."
1. Alúvelin

**Alúvelin, Bearer of Light**

**A _Voices _Universe Side Story**

Empress Alúvelin of the _brann wielders _stood outside the mighty wooden door, wringing her hands in trepidation. _This is a bad idea, _she thought. _I need to just turn around right now and go home._

This feeling of discomfort was alien to her, she thought. _I'm usually so decisive! Why am I so uncertain when it comes to . . . _her_?_

_Because, _she argued with herself, _she's the sister you never realized you have. How in the world are you supposed to have a relationship with each other? You've spent your entire lives apart; you are from two different cultures; you have nothing in common! It would better if you just stayed out of her way; you don't deserve to get to know her after what you did to her!_

Her decision made, Alúvelin turned, hoping to leave before anyone on the inside of the palace realized she had knocked impulsively just seconds earlier. She was just to the edge of the front porch when she heard the door open.

"Can I help you, ma'am?" the servant girl asked.

_Oh, no! _Alúvelin thought. Realizing she had little choice at this point, she slowly turned around, hoping she appeared far calmer on the outside than she felt. "Excuse me. I don't mean to bother you, but I was—"

"Majesty!" The girl bowed low, not daring to look upon her queen. "Forgive me! I didn't realize you had left! I should have been prepared for your return!"

_What is she . . . Oh, of course! _Alúvelin cleared her throat. "No, it's okay. You may rise. I'm . . . I'm not her . . ."

The servant girl rose, confusion upon her face. "What do you mean, Majesty? Of course it's you! I'd know your face anywhere!"

"No, I'm not Queen Elsa!" Alúvelin insisted. She lowered her hood, revealing her fiery red hair. "See? I'm . . . I'm her other sister. Alúvelin."

The servant girl studied the Empress for a moment, piecing the mystery together in her mind. Finally, she smiled.

"Oh, of course! I apologize, Your Majesty. I . . . I've never seen you before. And you look _so _much alike, that I . . . I just assumed . . ." She took a moment to collect herself. "Are . . . Are you here to visit your sister?"

"Yes," Alúvelin said, shifting uncomfortably. "This isn't exactly . . . I mean, I'm not expected. I was returning from business and I was in the area, so I thought I would just . . ."

"You'd like to surprise Her Majesty, yes?" The servant girl looked ecstatic. "Please, follow me! I will show you to the library! You can wait there while I inform Her Majesty that she is needed immediately!"

Before Alúvelin could reply, the servant girl took her hand and led her into the palace, practically dragging the Empress behind her. She led Alúvelin to the library, positioning the monarch in an ornate, yet comfortable chair. "Please, wait here, Majesty! I will retrieve Queen Elsa!"

The servant girl left the room, leaving Alúvelin alone once more. The Empress rose, marveling at the variety of books on the shelves. She carefully stretched out her hand to a collection of very old scrolls, delicately unrolling one of them in curiosity.

The language was unfamiliar to her, but the penmanship behind the writing was immaculate. Alúvelin had always been fascinated with the process of writing; as a lonely child, it had been one of the few activities she could pursue in which she could derive both praise from her grandmother and also receive personal satisfaction from having crafted a well-written letter. For her, looking upon these scrolls, seeing the centuries-old handwriting, was to commune with the author himself. _What was he thinking when he wrote this? _she wondered. _Who was he? Did he have a family? What did he hope to express in this?_

The door behind her opened. A familiar voice was speaking, clearly agitated by the interruption to her schedule.

". . . I'm sure it's important, Elebreth, but you need to remember that I have a schedule to keep. Next time, please check with Andersen before you interrupt one of my meetings."

The servant girl, Elebreth, spoke, her voice quavering with worry. "I'm so sorry, Majesty! It won't happen again! I just thought that you would want to . . . to . . ."

"To what?" Elsa had entered the library. She saw someone standing on the opposite side of the room, their back to her. "I apologize, ma'am. I am very busy today. If you could please make your presentation brief, I will listen now, but then I need to get back to work."

Alúvelin turned, her eyes locking with her sister's. "Hello, Elsa."

Elsa's eyes widened, her mouth hanging open slightly in astonishment. Recovering her voice, she whispered, "Elebreth, please inform Minister Andersen that I am rescheduling the rest of my appointments for today."

The servant girl smiled. "Right away, Majesty!" She left the room, leaving the two sisters alone.

Before Alúvelin could speak, Elsa had crossed the room, wrapping her sister in a tight embrace. "How are you?!" she asked, her face lit up in a magnificent smile. "What are you doing here? Why didn't you tell me you were coming?!"

Alúvelin blushed slightly. "It wasn't planned. I . . . I was returning from business, and I happened to be passing by Arendelle, so I thought I would . . . I mean, I know I shouldn't expect you to drop everything, but I just wanted to . . ."

Elsa's smile silenced the Empress. "Of course I want to see you! Nothing is more important than spending time with you!"

Alúvelin smiled. "So, how are Anna and Kristoff?"

"Don't get me started on the two of them!" Elsa said. "They are currently on their honeymoon in the Islands. I _told _them to take as long as they wanted, but Anna insisted on only spending a few days away." Elsa paused. "She seems to be under the impression that things around here would completely fall apart without her."

"And . . . are they?"

"Only slightly." Elsa laughed. "To be honest, though, I have missed both of them. Especially her, of course. I . . . I guess I didn't realize just how much I need her until she's not around." She sighed. "It's been . . . lonely in the evenings without her. I've missed just being able to talk with her."

Alúvelin was unsure of what to say. "You're very lucky to have a sister like that," she finally said. "It is . . . It is a precious gift, for sure."

Elsa looked Alúvelin in the eye. "She is _your _sister, too! Don't start doing this again. You have _us _now! You aren't alone anymore!" Elsa's eyes grew misty. Her voice quavered slightly. "Please, don't make the same mistakes I made. I shut the world out. I didn't let anyone in. No one can live like that, Alúvelin. No one. Please don't try."

"I know," Alúvelin said, her voice soft, her eyes downcast. "I'm just . . . I mean, the reason I came . . ." Now she was self-conscious, uncomfortable. She turned to the door. "I need to go now. I'm sorry I wasted your time. I . . . I will see you again the next time you are able to visit the mountains."

"Stop." Elsa's voice was calm yet commanding. Alúvelin froze. Slowly, she turned to face her sister once more.

Elsa moved toward Alúvelin, her face exhibiting her concern. "What's the matter, sister?" she asked quietly, reaching out and taking Alúvelin's hand. She stroked it gently, gazing into the Empress's eyes. "What are you so afraid of?"

"I . . . I . . . I wanted to know, but I . . ."

"Yes?" Elsa asked, still holding Alúvelin's hand.

The Empress closed her eyes, raising her free hand to her temple. "Why did you give this name to me? I don't . . . I don't know what it means! I don't know what I'm supposed to be, why you would give me this title. It is the most beautiful name I have ever heard, yet I don't know why you chose it, why you could possibly think I could brighten the world when all I have done my entire life is shroud it in darkness."

Elsa nodded. "I see." She turned to the bookshelf. "Would you like to know why I chose this name for you? Why I _know _it fits you perfectly?"

"Yes," Alúvelin whispered. "Please. I don't . . . I don't feel worthy of it at all."

Elsa gestured for Alúvelin to sit. As her sister did so, the queen of Arendelle walked to one of the bookshelves. She ran her fingers along the books, until she found the one she was looking for. "Aha! Here it is. Right where I left it."

Elsa opened the book, turning back to her sister. "Are you familiar with Arendelle's religion?"

The Empress nodded. "I have heard most of the legends. Although, I . . . I can't say I understand all of it. It's very . . . confusing at times."

Elsa laughed. "Indeed. I have struggled with that myself my entire life. Andersen insists that it's supposed to be that way, that no one is supposed to understand it all until we are in the life beyond." She found the page she was looking for. "I chose your name because of this poem. This poem describes the most important woman in our faith. Without her, life as we know it would not be what it is today. Now, you'll have to forgive me. I'm reading it in the Common Tongue so you can understand. It's still a good lyric, but it does lose something in the translation."

Elsa cleared her throat and began to read, the ancient verses flowing from her lips in perfect meter.

_When cloud and darkness upon them fell,_

_God sent His light among men to dwell._

_A maiden pure He chose therein_

_To bear this radiance: Alúvelin.  
_

_Her son grew and preached his Father's word,_

_And to all who but listened, the Gospel heard._

_But those with heart hardened by pride and sin_

_Sought to crush the light of Alúvelin.  
_

_His body mangled, his truth despised,_

_This perfect radiance faded and died._

_Darkness, despair reigned once again_

_And great was the sorrow of Alúvelin.  
_

_Yet three days hence her son was raised,_

_Returned thenceforth to his Father's gaze._

_Into his Kingdom the light-bearer was ushered in,_

_Crowned Queen in glory: Alúvelin.  
_

The Empress sat in silence, absorbing the verse, overwhelmed. "That . . . That was _beautiful_," she whispered.

"It's one of the oldest poems in all of Arendelle," Elsa said softly. "One of the very tenets of our faith."

Alúvelin's mind raced, questioning, wondering. "Was . . . Was she real at all? Or was she simply a character in a story? A myth created to explain some essential truth?"

Elsa sat next to the Empress, taking her hand once more. "There are those who laugh whenever they hear this verse, or any of the scrolls of our faith," she said. "They think that we are beyond the need for such tales, that they are merely legends, stories created for a simpler era. They would deny that any such woman ever existed."

The Empress's heart sank, her spirit crushed. _I am named after a nobody. How fitting._ She turned to Elsa, tears fighting to escape her eyes. "And you . . .? What do _you _think, Elsa?"

Elsa paused, gathering her thoughts. After what seemed an eternity, she spoke. "I believe . . . I believe that Alúvelin was as real as you and I. That she wasn't just a story, but a real, living woman who chose to accept an incredible gift, an amazing burden, and did so with grace, elegance, and love."

Her sister shook her head. "How can you say that without proof? You are willing to accept all of this on blind faith? How . . . How can you do that?"

Elsa smiled, squeezing Alúvelin's hand. "Because all men, regardless of what they may tell themselves, need to believe in something greater than themselves. They need to know that there are forces in this world beyond our comprehension, that all of us are merely shadows passing in the night, rather than towers erected to stand forever. I choose to believe because she gives me hope."

"Hope?" The Empress looked at Elsa incredulously. "Hope in what?"

Elsa kissed her sister on the forehead, holding her face gently in her hands. "Hope in the knowledge that if someone of no consequence like her can be chosen for something so important, then everyone _must _have their proper place in this world. All of us have something great, wonderful, unique to offer, sister. We just need to step back and ask God to help us see what that is."

Alúvelin looked into Elsa's eyes, eyes so full of faith, of confidence, of certainty. "And . . . And you believe I have something great to offer as well?"

Elsa smiled. "I _know _you do. You are Empress of the _brann wielders. _Your people look to you, Alúvelin. Do not doubt yourself any longer. Be the light you were born to be. Think of _her _and her willingness to trust in God's plan. Have faith, sister. Have faith . . ."

The Empress felt a single tear trickle down her cheek. "I . . . I will try, Elsa. I will! Thank you . . . Thank you for believing in me."

Elsa wrapped her arms around Alúvelin, holding her close. "Unquestioningly."

The two royals sat for what felt like hours, allowing themselves to enjoy simply being in each other's presence. _I was wrong, _Alúvelin thought. _We _do _have something in common, after all. We have each other._

* * *

**AN: This is my first of what may become many "side stories" in my _Voices _universe, in which I explore characters in situations that are not part of the principal, numbered components of the saga. Some will be one-shots, others multi-chaptered. In this, I found the parallels too obvious not to write about. I love the character of Alúvelin; she has been the happiest surprise of my writing so far. Pairing her with Elsa just makes magic in my imagination. Please don't leave without looking at the next chapter, which presents the Ancient Arendellian language I have been developing, as well as the full texts of the poem _Alúvelin_ in that language.**


	2. Appendix

**On the Ancient Language of Arendelle**

Recently, I was approached by an old friend of mine, Professor D. from the University of H. He unveiled to me an astounding discovery, one that will revolutionize our understanding of the development of human language. As part of his sharing his findings with me, I was forced to swear to reveal only very little of his discoveries to the outside world, as he has a paper in preparation for publication on the matter. However, I would like to take this opportunity to share what I can in this brief forum.

Professor D. has discovered the existence of a language previously unheard of in recorded history. This language has been traced to a land long thought to be merely myth, a land anthropologists and archaeologists have only recently acknowledged to have existed. They have, for lack of a better term, dubbed this land the "Continent," for it was an large landmass separate from any we know of today. Its ultimate fate remains uncertain; some say it sank into the waters, others that it, through forces natural or supernatural, merged with existing landmasses to form part of what we now know as Europe. Either way, this land was home to a variety of races, none more influential than a race of men who dwelt in the kingdom of Arendelle.

I could write countless volumes regarding the full history and culture of Arendelle and the other races of the Continent. However, for the purpose of this forum, I aim to focus exclusively upon my friend Professor D.'s discoveries regarding their ancient language, as the ancient scribes of the kingdom demonstrated a remarkable grasp for poetry and linguistics.

This language, dubbed Ancient Arendellian by my friend, developed as a result of the men of Arendelle—men of lofty ideals—desiring to create a lofty, elegant language worthy of their intellectual pursuits. Although it is unclear as to when the language first was codified, we do know that it was in use for well over a thousand years as the principal verbal and written communication of the men of this nation. At the height of its use, its influence was rivaled only by Classical Latin upon the world; indeed, as Professor D.'s forthcoming paper demonstrates, Ancient Arendellian had a profound influence upon the major languages currently in use in Europe.

Of course, like any language, it evolved over time, gradually losing the lofty purity of its tones as the influence of the Germanic languages began to take sway. Eventually, it became unrecognizable due to this influence; Professor D. has dubbed the resulting tongue "Late Arendellian." Late Arendellian, as it had become overrun with elements of foreign languages, eventually succumbed to its own insecurities, replaced by the Common Tongue, a language spoken by men of many races and nations that became the dominant language until the end of Arendelle's recorded history.

However, that is not our concern at the moment. What is our concern is the Ancient form of the language. Although few can read it today, those who can, such as Professor D. who, incidentally, has learned it through countless hours reconstructing and cross-referencing volumes of manuscripts, attest to the purity of its tone, the eloquence with which it rolls off the tongue. Even Latin, with which it bears many similarities, cannot compare to the grace of this language.

* * *

**On the Grammar and Pronunciation of Ancient Arendellian**

Based upon his exhaustive research, Professor D. has identified several key elements that are to be followed when pronouncing this language:

1. Vowels are to be pronounced in the same way as in what is now called Ecclesiastical (Church) Latin. _Diphthongs are strictly forbidden._ Every vowel is to be pure, with dark tone quality. The mouth must always be positioned vertically to avoid stretching the pure tone into a cacophonous combination of contrasting sounds.

2. The stress falls upon the second-to-last vowel of a word, unless otherwise indicated by an acute accent.

3. Consonants are to be pronounced lightly in a manner that permits the words to flow off the tongue. In the case of the consonant "c," it is pronounced as a "hard" sound (as in "k") unless it immediately precedes "e" or "i," in which case it is pronounced as "ch."

4. Verbs, especially in poetry, are often implied by context, rather than explicitly stated or conjugated. Rather than conjugating verbs, the ancient scribes allow the tense to be determined by the context of the sentence. Most, but not all, verbs end in a vowel followed immediately by "n" (e.g., "-an," "-en.")

5. A word beginning with a vowel that immediately follows another word that ends in the same vowel may be combined to form a single word. For example, the word "sona" (lit. "her son," as indicated by the feminine "a" appended to the word "son") may be combined with "aged" (lit. "grew older") to form the single word "sonáged."

To demonstrate these principles, below I provide the first lines of a well-known Arendellian poem, _Alúvelin_, alongside phonetic transcriptions of the correct pronunciation.

_Clada e vahnish fellúvaren,_ [CLAH-dah eh VAH-neesh fel-LOO-vah-ren]

_Luve Deíte livárethen. _[LOO-veh deh-EE-te lee-VAH-reh-then]

_Virga selactáva índirin, _[VEER-gah seh-lac-TAH-vah EEN-deer-en]

_Gloriavíte Alúvelin. _[gloh-ree-ah-VEE-teh ah-LOO-veh-len]

Note that, although "i" is typically pronounced with an "ee" vowel, as in Ecclesiastical Latin, Professor D. has discovered that, in everyday speech, when a word ended with the combination "-in" it became the custom to pronounce it as "en," presumably to avoid ending a word with the somewhat unfulfilling "ee" vowel. This practice eventually found its way into the high art of poetry, despite the best efforts of some to suppress it.

To close my contribution to this brief forum, I present below the complete text of the poem _Alúvelin _in its original Ancient Arendellian. I have added acute accents to words containing three or more syllables for the purpose of aiding in pronunciation. Please be aware that, in the original text, acute accents were employed only if the stressed syllable was other than the second-to-last in a word.

This text was one of the most sacred to the people of Arendelle, as it was one of the centerpieces of their religious beliefs. It is my hope in transcribing it below that modern ears may appreciate for the first time the beautiful elegance to be found in this florid language.

_Clada e vahnish fellúvaren,_

_Luve Deíte livárethen. _

_Virga selactáva índirin, _

_Gloriavíte Alúvelin.  
_

_Sonáged e testa Linávandrin,_

_Heáre omnes Testávelin._

_Solúses vahníshen solémen e sin,_

_Termíne luve Alúvelin.  
_

_Corpe ingua, verta haten,_

_Luve magne recede e mortáten._

_Vahnish regnen únagain,_

_Ánguis térribis Alúvelin.  
_

_Trita dien sona rescíten,_

_Circuíte Viéuvandrin,_

_Régnevile summónarin._

_Gloriarégna: Alúvelin._

* * *

**AN: If you couldn't tell by this chapter, I am treating Arendelle as if it were a real place in our world, similar to how Tolkien treated Middle-earth as a part of England at some point in the distant past. I have worked very hard to develop this language, and I hope you think it worthy of my time posting it. I intend to use it in upcoming stories, so I wanted to provide a primer on how to read and pronounce it. Thank you!**


End file.
